


the nights were mainly made for saying things you can't say tomorrow day

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: twitter au lumark smut lmaoname inspired by arctic monkeys "do i wanna know"





	1. good thing

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap/status/1029398506426064899)

Mark stepped out of his room. This time, he knew what he was doing and where he was going. He made his way down the hall and came to face with Lucas's door. Without hesitation, Mark opened the door, but he felt a force from the other side. Lucas had just opened the door himself. They both stood and stared at each other for a split second before Mark was on his tip toes, pulling the taller boy down to kiss him. Lucas didn't put up a fight and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, tugging him inside the room and closing the door. 

 

Mark sighed against his lips before pulling away and looking into Lucas's eyes. He bit his lip teasingly and placed a palm on the other's chest, pushing him towards the bed. Lucas backed away and let himself fall onto the mattress under him. He reached out of Mark, who obliged, crawling over Lucas's bod slowly, before coming to a stop and settling himself right above Lucas's crotch. He shifted over him, as if he was making himself comfortable, effectively earning himself a moan from Lucas. He chuckled lightly and tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off of his skin for only Lucas to see. The marks from the last night's interaction were still there, slightly fading, but still there. It sent a burst of satisfaction coursing through Lucas. He did that. Mark's pale, gorgeous skin was now marred and littered with  _ his  _ bites and kisses. Lucas raised his hand to trace over them, but Mark slapped his hand away.

 

"Hey," he whined, his voice cracking at the end. Mark's eyes twinkled above him.

 

"Show me how thankful you are that you are no longer the campus's number one target. No touching unless I say so." A smirk danced over Mark's lips and it took everything in Lucas not to pull him down and kiss the breath out of him. 

 

He nodded and said, "yes." Mark's lips tilted up even more and his eyes caught fire. He reached down and pulled at Lucas's shirt, raising it off of Lucas. The taller helped him get it off and now he was left at Mark's mercy. The boy splayed his hands over Lucas's chest, running them over his abs so  _ slowly _ . He reached the latter's nipples and flicked them both teasingly. Lucas hissed under him. Yeah, he and Jungwoo switched from time to time, but Lucas always fared better when he was on top. 

 

Mark bent forward and placed a kiss on Lucas's lips before nudging his face towards the crook of the other's neck, kissing him sweetly. It sent the nerves in Lucas's body into a whirl. Mark was like a firecracker. His touch electrified and shocked Lucas like no one ever could. He wasn't easy to rile up, but one picture of Mark's lips made him hot and bothered. What was he doing to him? Why was he reacting like that? Jungwoo and Lucas always fucked out of want, but Mark made Lucas  _ needy _ . He was like a starved animal and Mark was a buffet. 

Mark bit into Lucas's skin, sucking it between his teeth and running his tongue over it. Lucas whimpered quietly and let the other mark him up.

 

He liked this arrangement. It wasn't like Jungwoo where they were best friends and a nice convenient fuck. Mark kept him on his toes, always something new about him to discover. He was like a rubik's cube, always a new combination, a different reaction. Mark was an unknown that Lucas would gladly spend a lifetime uncovering. 

 

Lucas placed his hands over Mark's thighs as the other worked over his neck and collar. Mark frowned and slapped both hands away. "Someone's getting needy." He punctuated the statement by grinding harshly against Lucas's clothed cock. The taller moaned loudly at the action. "But that doesn't mean you get to disobey my rules, clear?"

 

"Chrystal," Lucas replied through gritted teeth. Mark hummed in approval and reached down to his pants, unbuckling the belt that kept them on. Lucas saw the action and immediately assumed Mark would be taking off his jeans, but it seemed like the church boy had other plans. He unfurled the belt from his hips and held out one of his hands expectantly.

 

“Give me your hands.” His voice was sharp, but Lucas didn't miss the slight shake in it. He knew Mark was inexperienced. Not a virgin, but definitely not porn star level. The fact that this was clearly the first time he's done anything of the sort sent a jolt of thrill down Lucas’s spine. It made a warm feeling burst through his chest.  _ Mark wanted his first try at bondage to be with Lucas.  _ Definitely not the most romantic thing ever, but pleasing nonetheless. 

 

Lucas offered his wrists willingly, his hands trembling a little. Mark caught it and smirked a little before looping the belt around them, tying it effectively.

 

“Do you even know what you're doing?” Lucas asked, his voice teasing, but rough. Mark blushed lightly and shook his head before shoving Lucas’s tied wrists over his head.

 

“All that matters is who I'm doing so shut up.” He ground down against Lucas again, but didn't stop this time. He had pinned the taller’s tied wrists to the bed and placed a hand over Lucas’s chest to keep his balance before languidly moving his hips back and over Lucas’s crotch. The friction in his jeans was good, but it wasn't enough. It didn't matter though, he was going to tease Lucas to a breaking point. 

 

Mark upped his pace and bent forward to kiss Lucas again as he ground on his harshly. The other boy was already panting, feeling himself grow hard and wet. Mark's kiss only made him dizzier. 

 

“Oh my God Mark, I want you please,” he whimpered. “Please ride me.”

 

Mark contemplated it. But after a few more grinds, he himself couldn't take it any much longer. The boy got off of Lucas, his legs already shaky. He popped the button off his jeans and slid them down, back towards Lucas’s hungry gaze, bending over with purpose. Lucas groaned from the bed.

 

“Such a fucking tease.” Mark laughed lightly at that. He left the pants on the floor, making his way back onto Lucas. He stopped where Lucas's sweats started and picked up the material between his teeth. Lucas watched him with fire as the boy pulled his pants down his legs with his teeth. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. “Mark stop teasing,” he croaked. Mark huffed.

 

“Fine. Where's your lube?” he asked. Lucas almost choked on his saliva. In all the time he had known Mark Lee, he would have never guessed that the church goer could be so open and comfortable saying things like that.  _ Fucking sinner. _

 

Lucas jutted his chin to his nightstand, where the lube remained in the open for easy access. Mark snorted because  _ of course Lucas keeps his lube handy. He fucks Jungwoo on the daily. _ Next to the lube was one or two condoms thrown randomly. Mark picked one up and pulled his boxers down and off of him before popping the bottle cap open. He was still a little loose, considering it was less than 24 hours ago that Lucas had been pounding into him in his own room. The memory served nothing but to arouse Mark even more, squirting the liquid onto his fingers feverishly. Mark kissed Lucas as he prodded at his hole, easily slipping a finger in. Mark moaned lightly before slipping in a second one, just as easily. 

 

The heat in the room had definitely been turned up because there was no way Lucas could be sweating so hard from absolutely nothing. Maybe it was the way that Mark's tongue savored his mouth so languidly. Or the way that Mark rolled his hips in figure eights so perfectly. Or the way he moaned like he had found true ecstacy. Either way, Lucas was uncomfortable with still having his boxers on when Mark was fingering himself literally five inches from his dick. 

 

As if he’s heard Lucas's thoughts, Mark broke the kiss and picked the condom back up, placing it between his teeth. He reached his clean hand down and tugged the boxers off of Lucas’s body, finally letting his dick spring free. But Mark didn't let Lucas indulge himself in the freedom before he was tearing into the plastic of the condom packet. He rolled the rubber on Lucas's dick and gave it a few strokes. Lucas groaned loudly and tried to break his wrists apart. Mark noticed and immediately clamped one of his hands back onto the belt. He used the other hand to grab at Lucas's dick so he could position it at his entrance. 

 

“Just do it Mark,” Lucas pleaded softly and Mark sank down gracefully, moaning loudly. Lucas's breath caught in his throat. He would never get used to how perfect Mark was for him. So small and easy to destroy. Lucas tugged at the belt again when Mark's grip loosened on him but failed. Mark inhaled sharply a few times before slowly lifting himself off of Lucas's dick, up to the head, and sinking back down the length in long, teasing strokes. He wanted to feel his ass sucking in every single one of the veins on Lucas’s cock. Lucas had thrown his head back by now, the air in his lungs being stolen. 

 

“ _ God Mark. _ ” 

 

The smaller boy picked up the pace, his body adjusted to the size of Lucas's dick. That's how he rode him. Fast and with all the strength his though could give him before they burned out. Mark slowed down, but Lucas hadn't had enough. 

 

“Untie me Mark please.” And so Mark did. With shaky hands, he unwinded the belt from the other’s wrists and in a split second, Lucas's hands were on his hips, pulling him off of his dick and shoving him onto the mattress before entering him again. Mark closed his eyes and let his toes curl in pleasure. Lucas ignited everything in him on fire. His touches were addicting. There was lust on his fingers and sin on his lips, but Mark was so,  _ so  _ hooked. 

 

When he rammed into him, Mark's eyes crossed and saw stars. There was a low fire in his gut, tickling his insides and leaving his dick leaking. Mark called out Lucas's name pathetically, whimpering with every touch. 

 

“Lucas,” he panted. “Faster.” and Lucas obliged, snapping his hips fervently. With every hit, Mark's moans became higher in pitch. 

 

Eventually, Lucas nailed him right on the prostate and Mark screamed loudly. Neighbors? Never heard of her. Minutes passed with Mark just babbling nonsense until he wrapped his trembling fingers around his dick and gave himself a few strokes. Lucas didn't seem to mind, he was lost in his own world. His eyes were closed as he fucked into Mark, listening to and savoring every moan and breath. 

 

Mark came first, squealing breathily, his body contorting and muscles contracting. He gave no warning as he did either. He clenched around Lucas tightly and the boy growled, pushing in and out to let Mark ride out his high. And because he hadn't come either. Lucas huffed and rolled his hips harder into Mark, who was whimpering with oversensitivity. The taller boy shuddered as he came into the condom, white streaking his vision. Without alert, Lucas collapsed on top of Mark. The smaller guffawed and smacked Lucas's back harshly. Lucas laughed breathlessly and rolled off of him, slipping his dick out from between Mark’s legs. 

 

He took good care of them both, throwing away the condom and cleaning the jizz off of Mark’s stomach. Mark hummed in appreciation. Lucas was about to tug his sweats back on before Mark tugged on his fingers and gave him a questioning look. Lucas chuckled and crawled back into bed, pulling the church boy into his chest.

 

It was too sweet. The aftercare was necessary, but the cuddling wasn't. But neither boys could be bothered to question what exactly they were to each other at the moment. Not when they held each other in their arms and listened to each other's breathing. Not when they lit each other on fire and made each other forget how to breathe. It was a good thing they had going. No need to destroy it with words. 


	2. reap (what you sow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following the events of mark sending Lucas a dick pic while he was in class

Things were different this time around. Mark wasn’t in charge like he thought he’d be. He only teased Yukhei because he wanted to bring the other down to his knees again, to feel like like he was in total control again. He loved that feeling. But this time, it was different.

Yukhei came home in a whirl. Mark had skipped classes that day. He was sure he could get the notes from someone later. Plus, he’d only ever skipped a day once in his freshman year for a self care day after collapsing in class from stress. Not fun. This time though, he did it  _ for  _ fun. So when the door opened at around 5, Mark was sitting on the couch in his pink hoodie, excitedly anxious. But he didn’t expect Yukhei to storm in with a frown denting his face and his eyes sparkling dangerously. 

Mark felt like the night when he came back from church last week, where Yukhei had pinned him against the door and taken over his senses. He felt hunted.

“What’s with that look little lion?” Yukhei’s voice was much more alluring than it had he right to be. Mark didn’t even realize how his face fell when he realized that today wasn’t gonna go as he had planned. In order to try to get back on his own track, Mark smirked at him.

“What look Yukhei?” Mark tilted his head sideways and let his legs fall a little more apart. Yukhei’s eyes darted downwards and flickered back up to his eyes with renewed fire. The taller stepped closer to Mark’s body on the couch.

“You’ve been testing me all day, wearing nothing but this hoodie around the kitchen this morning, reaching up so that it trails further up your thighs, swaying your cute little butt back to your room so that it’s the only thing I can’t think about is you. Well you got what you wanted by sending that  _ sinful  _ picture to me. I couldn't focus. All I could do is think about coming home and fucking so hard into you that you never think about doing it again,” he snarled. While he was getting on his tangent, Yukhei had gotten between Mark’s legs. Yukhei lifted his own leg and placed his knee between Mark’s legs and leaned forward towards him. Mark stayed fierce in his eyes, but the way that he backe further down onto the couch the more Yukhei moved forward betrayed him. Yukhei raised an eyebrow at him as he’d successful caged him against the couch. “Or rather, I think you’d enjoy it and only tease me more, wouldn’t you?” Yukhei wondered out loud and Mark gulped, his ears starting to burn with the shame of being called out, and so crudely at that. “No, I don’t think I’ll give you that satisfaction. I’d be playing right into your hands one way or another.” Yukhei chuckled and got up from between Mark’s legs, swaggering away. Mark was dizzy for a second.

“What?” he croaked. He scrambled from his position on the couch and sat up. “Yukhei what are you doing?” His voice trembled as he saw Yukhei disappear into his room, but something deep in his gut knew. Especially when Yukhei came back to the living room with the familiar black bag he had come home with two days prior. 

“Kittens who tease to get their way are selfish. Isn’t selfishness a sin, Kitten? Sins get punished, don’t they?” Yukhei asked calmly, setting the bag down before rummaging through the assortment of products Mark had bought. His whole body was flaming, ashamed, embarrassed, excited, scared. It was all churning deep inside of him, bubbling with a certain ferocity he couldn’t deny.

“Yes Yukhei,” he agreed. Yukhei smiled up at him, but it was a coy kind of smile, one that told Mark that there was no way he was getting out of this one. 

Yukhei pulled out the essential out of the bag first, the watermelon flavored lube. Mark was so happy when he found it, but now he was shaking. Then, slowly, Yukhei gingerly placed on the table the toy that had intrigued Mark the most, a purple little vibrator. Mark damn near moaned out loud at the thought of it being used on him. Instead, he whimpered. Yukhei raised his eyebrow at him, the way he did when he was intrigued. Mark’s hands retracted inside his sleeves and shifted uncomfortably on the leather of the couch. 

Yukhei didn’t say anything as he put the bag back down, leaving the two items on the coffee table. He didn’t utter a single word as he hovered back over to Mark, sprawling his hands over the expanse of Mark’s thighs, spreading them further apart so he can settle between them again. Not a single word was spoken as he brought his face lower and lower towards Mark’s, his breath fanning over his face. Mark noted that he smelled like sandalwood and citrus, a little smokey but fresh. It was so unbelievably Yukhei that all Mark wanted to do was breathe in that smell forever, to be consumed by it. Yukhei finally kissed him. It was a peck. A small linger of his lips over Mark’s. He kissed him like that again, short and sweet. The third time, Yukhei applied more pressure, started to show his hunger. The fourth time, Mark had enough. The smaller boy pressed his hands onto Yukhei’s face and brought their lips together. Yukhei hummed in satisfaction and slid his hands further up Mark’s thighs to his waist, pushing the hoodie up from under. He wanted to feel Mark as much as possible. Wanted to indulge himself with that supple skin that bruised so easily. He wanted to paint Mark in shades of red and blue. The thought drove him to dig his nails into the other boy’s hips, marring the skin there with tiny crescents. Mark’s breathing picked up and he bit Yukhei’s lip tantalizingly. 

“Nuh uh Kitten, I’m in control here,” Yukhei reprimanded. Mark whined at the loss of contact and chased after Yukhei’s lips.

“Please Yukhei,” he whispered, tugging at Yukhei’s shirt. The taller boy frowned and pulled away completely. 

“I told you to stop earlier today too, but you didn’t listen. Why should I listen to you?” Yukhei’s voice dropped two octaves. Mark was trembling. He felt so vulnerable under the scrutiny of Yukhei’s gaze. 

“Strip,” Yukhei commanded. Mark's shaky fingers pulled at the soft pink fabric of his pink hoodie and pulled it upwards. Yukhei made a show of following the movement of the clothing, scanning Mark’s chest as it became more exposed. He finally discarded it, dropping it down slowly on the floor beside the couch. As Yukhei made no move to touch him, Mark shyly crossed his hands in front of his torso, looking anywhere but at the taller. 

“Don’t get shy on me now Kitten. You seemed to enjoy showing off yourself earlier,” Yukhei drawled. Mark’s face became a deeper shade of red. “Turn around, hands and knees for me,” Yukhei pushed and Mark obliged, twisting his torso to raise his butt. He arched his back in a way that he knew drove Yukhei crazy. And from the sharp intake of breath, he could tell it worked. “Kitten’s so perfect, why did he have to misbehave? I could've eaten you out but instead I have to punish you. Tsk.” The way Yukhei clicked his tongue sparked a fire in Mark. He whimpered lowly and wiggled his ass a little. Yukhei’s large palm placed itself over one of his cheeks, kneading it roughly. The other trailed its way down his spine, making the hairs on mark’s back stand up. He finally grabbed Mark’s other cheek and spread them out, eliciting a moan from Mark. Yukhei prodded a little at Mark’s puckered hole before retracting one of his hands to uncap the lube and open it. He squeezed some onto his fingers and rubbed it to warm it up a little before touching Mark’s asshole with it. He tested his index finger first, inserting it ever so slowly into Mark. The other boy made a semblance of a choked whine. He wanted more, he needed it. Yukhei gently fingered him with only one finger before inserting the second. He curled them deep inside Mark and the other moaned softly because Yukhei’s fingers were so long and so big but it wasn’t enough. Nevertheless, Yukhei prepped him well, never going past two fingers, which Mark found weird, he knew Yukhei most certainly needed more than only two fingers if he wasn’t gonna hurt Mark. All of a sudden, both fingers were taken out of him.

Mark’ thoughts were soon answered when he heard the vibrating sound of the toy he had forgotten about turn on. Mark’s head whipped around to Yukhei toying with it, remote in hand. He was testing it before he looked towards Mark again and grinned wickedly. 

“Let’s have some fun now, Kitten,” he teased before turning it up and placing it against Mark’s hole. Mark let out a yelp before it slurred into a loud moan. “Oh. You like that?” Yukhei mused out loud before applying more pressure to it, inserting only an inch of it into Mark to drive him crazy. Mark saw stars, it was so good but he needed more, more more. 

“Yukhei please, please,” he breathed, his voice cracking. His eyes started to burn as well. Yukhei pushed it further into him, it filled him up so, so good. Yukhei pushed it to the handle and the now tears had sprung in Mark’s eyes. His body was on fire, but it was so different this time. All his muscles felt so tense. He felt like he was electrocuted every time that vibrator sent a volt from inside him. Mark was breathing hard, whimpering and drooling onto the couch. He’d never been stimulated like that before but it still wasn’t enough.

“Yukhei,” he cried. The other placed his hands on his hips and rubbed circles over the skin of his hip bones to remind him that he was there. He bent forward and kissed Mark’s nape gently. He placed kisses down his spine, over his shoulder blades, on his shoulders, anywhere Mark offered. 

Mark’s hands balled into fists and his elbows gave out. He fell with his ass up on the couch, sobbing. “Touch me, touch me, please Yukhei, I need it,” he chanted. Yukhei slapped his ass, which elicited a broken moan from Mark. 

“You said to touch you.” Lucas had the nerve to sound so composed and it irritated Mark even further. 

“No you idiot! Touch me down there Yukhei please,” he snapped in between sobs. Yukhei clicked his tongue again and landed his palm on Mark’s other ass cheek. 

“Kitten isn’t allowed to take that tone with me, you hear?” There was no malice in the growled sentence but it mark shrink nonetheless. Yukhei mouthed over the skin of his shoulder and bit him there, effectively marking him. 

All of a sudden it was too much for Mark, too much to handle. The vibrator, the dirty talk, Yukhei’s kisses and bites. He rutted downwards onto the couch. Yukhei didn’t waste a second to pull him by the waist, harshly removing any contact between the couch and Mark’s dick. 

“Kitten,” he ground out, spanking him again. 

“Yukhei I need to cum.” That was Mark’s final attempt, but it went ignored. Yukhei played with the settings on the virator instead, turning it down to a dull setting to all the way up until Mark’s ass itself was twitching. 

“You sound so good for me Kitten. You’re so good. I’m disappointed to see you like this, begging and needy. You know I always give you want you want. I’d never hold anything back for my kitten, but you misbehaved and now I have to teach you not to. Patience is a virtue, Kitten, but you know that already.” Yukhei sighed, shaking his head as Mark convulsed in pleasure under him. He hadn’t shed a single article of clothing since he got home. It was taking a toll on him too, he was rock hard and horny but he’d have to wait, this was about Mark’s pleasure. 

“I’m sorry!” Mark cried out. The tears had not stopped. He felt so good, so good. Everything was perfect and delicious but he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What was that?” Yukhei taunted, kneading Mark’s back dimples soothingly.

“I’m sorry I misbehaved Yukhei! I should have waited until you came home!” he sobbed out. And Yukhei all of a sudden didn’t have the heart to drag it out any longer. He wrapped his fingers around Mark’s dick and stroked him at a fast pace. Upon first contact, Mark gasped and hiccuped. He moaned louder and louder as Yukhei touched him.

“It’s okay Kitten, I forgive you. Cum for me,” he whispered in Mark’s ear before kissing the side of his head. Every muscle in Mark’s body tightened deliciously and released in pulses as he spurted out on the couch everything in him. Yukhei stroked him through it, muttering praise and kissing his neck. When he was done, Yukhei turned the vibrator off and Mark whimpered weakly, collapsing. Yukhei chuckled and kissed his head.

“That’s gross Kitten, let’s get you washed up.” Yukhei watched as Mark struggled to move and picked him up. Mark let himself be carried to their bathroom and lowered into the bathtub. Yukhei turned the water on, making sure it was warm and let it fill up the tub. Mark sat there, eyes puffy and red, but a small satisfied smile on his lips. 

“You did very well Kitten. You took your punishment well. Are you ever gonna misbehave again?” Yukhei inquired as he reached for the bottle of body wash. He had read about aftercare before, he wasn’t a stranger to it. He knew how important it was and how rough this experience might have been for Mark. All of a sudden, he felt guilty. He hadn’t even asked Mark if he was okay with that. 

“Thank you Yukhei,” Mark interrupted his train of thought. Mark looked up at him, looking so small and cute in the bathtub, water splashing over him. 

“For what?” Yukhei asked gently, leaning down to run his soap lathered hands over Mark’s body to clean him. 

“For indulging me, for not judging me,” Mark said shyly. Yukhei chuckled softly. 

“I would never, Mark.”

“I know,” he whispered. He tugged at Yukhei’s fingers and turned his head up to kiss him. Yukhei leaned down and captured his lips with his own.

It seemed both boys forgot how slippery the tub really was because Yukhei fell in. Both of them yelped and Yukhei accidentally hit his back against the faucet. He howled in pain and Mark burst out laughing. 

They didn’t know where they stood with each other anymore, but it was good, both of them could feel it. But one of them was terrified of the feeling and the other was trying his best to push it away because they both knew that good things never last long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter <3](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)


End file.
